Antonio Luna (history)
Cabanatuan, Nueva Ecija |also_known_as=*The Fiery General *Heneral Artikulo Uno |known_relative/s=*Joaquín Luna *Laureana Luna *Juan Luna *Jose Luna *Joaquin Luna, Jr. *Numeriana Luna *Manuel Luna *Remedios Luna |allegiance=First Philippine Republic |service/branch=Philippine Revolutionary Army |years_of_service=1898–1899 |rank=Captain general |commands=*Luna Sharpshooters *Black Guard |battles/wars= |portrayed_by=John Arcilla |mention=*''Angelito'' *''Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral'' |appear=''Heneral Luna'' }} General Antonio Luna (29 October 1866 – 5 June 1899) was a Filipino army general, who fought in the Philippine–American War. Regarded as one of the fiercest generals of his time, he succeeded Artemio Ricarte as Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. He sought to apply his background in military science to the fledgling army. A sharpshooter himself, he organized professional guerrilla soldiers later to be known as the "Luna Sharpshooters" and the "Black Guard". His three-tier defense, now known as the Luna Defense Line, gave the American troops a hard campaign in the provinces north of Manila. This defense line culminated in the creation of a military base in the Cordillera. Despite his commitment to discipline the army and serve the Republic which attracted the admiration of people, his temper caused some to abhor him. His efforts were not without recognition during his time, for he was awarded the Philippine Republic Medal in 1899. He was also a member of the Malolos Congress. Besides his military studies, Luna also studied pharmacy, literature and chemistry. Biography Early life Luna was born on 29 October 1866 in Calle Urbiztondo (renamed Barraca Street), Binondo (now part of San Nicolas), Manila. He was the youngest of seven children of Joaquín Luna from Badoc and Spanish mestiza Laureana Novicio-Ancheta from Luna, La Union (formerly Namacpacan). His father was a traveling salesman of the government tobacco monopoly, which was formally established in 1782. After their family moved to Manila in 1861, his father became a merchant in Binondo. Luna finished his studies in painting in Escuela de Bellas Artes de San Fernando. Education When he was six years old, Luna learned basic literacy under the tutelage of Maestro Intong. He memorized the Doctrina Christiana, which was first published in 1593 and believed to be the first printed book in the Philippines.Luna Assassination - Philippine-American War, 1899-1902 In 1881, Luna studied at the Ateneo Municipal de Manila and received a Bachelor of Arts degree.Heneral Luna: The History Behind the Movie He studied literature and chemistry at the University of Santo Tomas, where he wrote a scientific paper on malaria entitled Two Fundamental Bodies of Chemistry (Dos Cuerpos Fundamentales de la Quimica), which won him top prize. He also studied pharmacy at the university, but finished it in Barcelona, Spain, earning his license at the Universidad de Barcelona and a doctorate in pharmacy at the Universidad Central de Madrid in 1890.13 Facts That Prove Antonio Luna Was An All-Around Badass on FilipiKnowPhilippine History -- Gen. Antonio Luna In 1893, he wrote and published a scientific study on malaria entitled On Malarial Pathology (El Hematozorio del Paludismo). This paper was well-received that he was given a commission by the Spanish to study tropical and communicable diseases, after which he went back to the Philippines. He won a contest and earned him the title of chief chemist at the Municipal Laboratory of Manila in 1894. Furthermore, he learned about swordsmanship, fencing, and military tactics from Don Martin Cartagena, a major from the Spanish Army. Propaganda Movement Philippine-American War First Shots Battle of Caloocan Battle of Calumpit Death Personality Relationships Family * Joaquín Luna (father) * Laureana Luna (mother) * Juan Luna (brother) * Jose Luna (brother) * Joaquín Luna, Jr. (brother) * Numeriana Luna (sister) * Manuel Luna (brother) * Remedios Luna (sister) Memorials In popular culture Difference to the film See also References External links Category:Article stubs Category:Historical figures